Secrets
by shiplover
Summary: Carter it, mmm,has a secret that nobody k eh, They’re a couple of secrets, each one 8 years old. New Chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets  
Author: Shiplover:  
Email: QUADIR6@aol.com  
Status: Incomplete   
Pairings: Sam/Jack   
Spoilers: all seasons, up to and including six (maybe don't know yet)  
Season: Future  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Carter has a secret that nobody knows except for the General, I don't know how to say this without spoiling it, mmm, eh, They're a couple of secrets, each one 8 years old. You can try guessing the rest; I don't want to spoil it!  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. I am sorry if I nicked anyone's ideas, I didn't mean to, just tell me, and I'll remove it!:  
  
Colonel O'Neill was just about to pull out of the SGC car park when he saw someone half-running to their car, he noticed that it was Carter and was watching her like a hawk as she hurriedly climbed into the Volvo and kept checking her watch. She pulled out as fast as lighting and was off down the road in a flash.   
For some reason the Colonel pulled out just as fast and was off down the road following the blonde Major, 'Where are you off to Major,' He mumbled to himself as he passed a red traffic light in order to catch up with the speeding Major.  
Five minutes later they arrived at a school. 'A school, why the heck was she rushing?' He mused to himself. He watched Carter get out of her car and go into the building. A minute later she walked out with two very happy looking kids, who must have been around 7 years old. The first thing he noticed was the similarity to Carter and each other, 'They must be her brothers kids,' he hoped, but then it hit him, he had seen his kids in a photo, and they definitely weren't them, they were twins too, he didn't have any twins.  
  
'Thanks for picking us up mom!' He heard from one of the kids. He froze.  
  
'Its Okay Baby,' Sam said as she bent down to kiss the kids on the cheek.   
  
'Did they just say...did she just...Oh my god,' Jack said to himself.  
  
K, do you want more, just review, and let me know, thnx a bunch! 


	2. Drink can make you do whacky things!

A few of you lot reviewed, sorry it took so long, had lots of work to do,  
P.S. THIS STORY IS SET IN ALL THE DIFFERENT TYPES OF PERSON such as 3rd and 1st, ** and ^^ are Jack and Sam thinking.  
  
*Teal'c's voice...previously on stargate SG1  
  
'Thanks for picking us up mom!' He heard from one of the kids. He froze.  
  
'Its Okay Baby,' Sam said as she bent down to kiss the kids on the cheek.   
  
'Did they just say...did she just...Oh my god,' Jack said to himself.  
  
...*And now the continuation...  
  
Samantha Carter bent down and picked up one of the kids and rested her one her arm. The other kid opened the back door of Carter's Volvo eager to get inside. Sam slipped the girl on her arm into the car and closed the door before getting into the car in order to drive off.  
Meanwhile, Jack O'neill was sat frozen in his car unsure of what to think or do. 'Did that just happen?' He said to himself, before he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming...or having a nightmare... 'Ow!' He exclaimed whilst rubbed his shoulder. He started to panic as a million different theories just went through his head...  
*Maybe she just plays mommy and daddy games with her friends kids, wait did she have any kids other than the SGC ones? Maybe they're just her cousins from Alabama or something. But what if she is a mom? Wait...back up a sec, she can't be... I would have known, there is no way that she could keep that big a secret from us, I would have been told in her file, the only way I wouldn't know is if the general didn't put it in the file and didn't tell me, but it's impossible. He wouldn't not tell me, unless her dad had persuaded him not to, he was a general and all, but she can't be a mom, she doesn't really seem like one, except round Cassie, but no she isn't a mom. She just can't be. Wait a minute lets just consider the possibility that she is. Who the heck is the father; if its some guy who knocked her up, I'll kill him, tear him to shreds. But hold on, what if the fathers a nice guy, some handsome non-grey-haired, young great guy that Sam loves? What if she's living with him and they're all a big happy family? What if they've got even more kids. Then why haven't I seem him at her house? Maybe they broke up and recently got back together again. God I hate that guy, I'll still tear him to shreds, but what right have I got to mess up her perfect family from a fit of jealousy? She doesn't have to love me when we can't even have a relationship due to the regulations, why would she love me anyway, I'm just an old beaten up, scared did I mention old man with no life and on the brink of retirement, no match for her probably to-be-groom, hold on, what if she gets married, she probably won't go on missions any more, what if she leaves the SGC? I'll never see her again. * Jack awoke from his trance to hear the sound of beeping from behind his truck. He turned to realise that he hadn't parked at all, but was in the middle of a road, holding up the traffic from the on coming side. He drove off, not really knowing where to go except for a place he knew well, a little too well, the bar.   
After an hour of wallowing in his 2 bottles of beer, and 2 vodka shorts he decided to make for Carter's house. If he was going to talk about it at some point with her, it may as well be when he was drunk enough to have the courage to go, but not drunk enough in which to kill the man who may open the door and not drunk enough to get fined for driving, but he took a bottle of beer with him anyway.   
  
At her house.  
Jack waited for a quarter of an hour before plucking up the courage to walk up to the door. Surprisingly, when he did do it, he managed to walk in a straight line.  
  
'Sir!' Carter opened the door looking extremely surprised.  
  
'Hey Carter!' Jack tried to sound as casual as possible.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Decided to drop by, make sure that you were spending your downtime, as downtime... you are, right?'  
  
'Yup,' Sam said just a little too fast. ^What the hell is he doing here, what am I gonna do now? He doesn't look like he's going any where anytime soon, I mean he's bound to find out at some point, I think it'll be better if I just act casual bout it, and tell him personally in case he freaks out or something, I hope that he won't be angry. ^  
  
'Is everything alright Carter?'  
  
'Sure, why wouldn't it be?' She started to obviously calm down.   
  
'Mmm...no reason.'  
  
'So...you want to come in sir?'  
  
*God, an invitation, are the kids here? They can't be otherwise she wouldn't invite me in, would she? Unless she wanted to be open about it and tell me while I'm on my own. * 'Sure.' He said before entering the house of his 21c.   
  
K, if you want more you have to review, coz if I don't get enough I won't write, as you've seen, so I've now figured out how to accept anonymous reviews so I expect more! 


	3. Santa Comes For A Visit

K, hey everybody! It's me...again. Some of you may want me back here, or you may not, but anyways I'm back and trying to create a masterpiece...er...fat chance. Anyway, practise makes perfect right? I'm sorry that it's taken me sooo; mega long, its all my fault and I've had LOADS of work to do, so please excuse me. Anyhow, all of you's have reviewed thanks sooo much, at this precise moment, I have 23 reviews, how nice is that, I'm so happy!!!!!  
  
Please keep on reviewing! The only reason I've finally decided to carry on, even though I've got a ton of work to do including 3 projects, is because of every ones reviewing support!  
  
Anyway, before I carry on, I have to tell you tht I'm making it up as I go along and I had no plan at the start as I was just bored tht day so I don't know anything about anything yet, so sorry:( But anyway...  
  
I just HAVE to say thank you to the big up producers out there of Stargate SG-1 one, MGM, Gekko film corp e.t.c. Who made it possible for STARGATE SG-1 SEASON 7...YEAH BABY, whoa, just a little over excited anyway, lets get started, oh and sorry that the bits are so small, I just don't have time any more...:( Oh and I've tried to break up paragraphs more now, I know exactly what you mean when you say hard to read!  
  
*Previously on stargate sg-1...  
  
'Thanks for picking us up mom!' He heard from one of the kids. He froze.  
  
'Its Okay Baby,' Sam said as she bent down to kiss the kids on the cheek.   
  
'Did they just say...did she just...Oh my god,' Jack said to himself.  
  
'Sir!' Carter opened the door looking extremely surprised.  
  
'Hey Carter!' Jack tried to sound as casual as possible.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Decided to drop by, make sure that you were spending your downtime, as downtime... you are, right?'  
  
'Yup,' Sam said just a little too fast. ^What the hell is he doing here, what am I gonna do now? He doesn't look like he's going any where anytime soon, I mean he's bound to find out at some point, I think it'll be better if I just act casual bout it, and tell him personally in case he freaks out or something, I hope that he won't be angry. ^  
  
'Is everything alright Carter?'  
  
'Sure, why wouldn't it be?' She started to obviously calm down.   
  
'Mmm...no reason.'  
  
'So...you want to come in sir?'  
  
  
*God, an invitation, are the kids here? They can't be otherwise she wouldn't invite me in, would she? Unless she wanted to be open about it and tell me while I'm on my own. * 'Sure.' He said before entering the house of his 21c.   
  
*and now, the continuation....  
  
Jack entered the house to be welcomed by the intriguing warmth the house had. He took a deep breath in,  
  
'Sir, do you want anything to eat or drink?'  
  
'Em...a beer please'  
  
'Sure, I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable.'  
  
Jack sat down on her comfy couch, god had it been that long since he had been to her house? He looked around at the various pictures on walls and shelves. He took another deep breath in.  
  
*Sure smells like Carter, a good point is that I don't smell any cologne, so that would equal...no men, well that was a bit too much wishful thinking, even for me, she could just use febreeze I guess?*  
  
Jack thought that he heard something behind him on the stairs. He swiftly turned around, but at seeing no one there, he turned back around again, 'old age' he muttered to himself. He felt around in his pocket and realised that the beer was still in there, he was about to take it out, but decided to save it, in case the blow that Sam was about to give him, was a bit too much.  
  
Little did he know that Sam's 2 little scampers were hiding out on Sam's landing.  
(k I know her house don't have stairs but I just put them in for the story k?)  
They were taking sneaky peeks, at the man sitting in the living room, every few moments to catch a glimpse of the funny looking man who disturbed their game of Pirate during their supposed bedtime.   
'I think he's Santa.' The Blond girl said to her brother.  
  
'But Christmas isn't for years!' The brown haired boy told her.  
  
'Its not years for crying' out loud, its months silly. Christmas comes around once a year and won't Santa need time to gather all his presents?' The blue-eyed child had definitely got her brains from her mother, even though she was 8, she already had the knowledge of an 11 year old, she had skipped 3 grades too, which she was extremely proud of. She had learnt Jack's Favourite catch phrase of her mother who would say it every now and again.   
  
'But he hasn't got a beard and he is not that fat!'  
  
'Maybe he hasn't grown it yet. He has still got time!'  
  
'Do you think we should go down and say our lists? And maybe give him some more food, I don't think he's eating enough.'  
  
'No, lets wait until mummy comes back, and then we'll see if it is him!'  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Sam was trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to her Colonel. ^...crap...blank...crap again! What am I gonna say. Argh! Panic. Okay I need check list. Kids...are asleep...good! No nasty surprises. Em...beer right?^   
  
She opened the door to the fridge and got out two beers.  
  
^maybe I should put vodka or a drug in it or something. Just to make him fall asleep or too drunk to remember anything tomorrow. No! I have to tell him. I'll just go with the flow Samantha. Just go with the flow.^   
  
She came out from the kitchen and handed Jack the beer. When she had to lean over to hand it to him, she caught a whiff of his breath and it caught her off guard.   
  
^He's been drinking...a lot, maybe I shouldn't mention it...hold on why was he drinking in the first place, oops! Forgot to give the beer to him.^  
  
She handed the Bud to his hand.  
  
'Thanks.' He said, a little more slurred than he intended.  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Have you been drinking?'  
  
*Shit! How does she know? Damn it! Must have been my breath that gave It away, why didn't I think of at least a breath mint before I left the house, well duh that's right, I was too drunk to even think straight. Why the hell am I here? Oh yeah it was because of that intoxicating stupid substance called alcohol! I'm never gonna drink ever again.^  
  
Before even thinking twice, on habit he took a swig of the already opened beer. About a second later he realised what he had done and immediately spat the liquid out of his mouth and coincidently all over his 21C's coffee table.   
  
Carter meanwhile was shocked, she had seen her CO frown at her question and then drink the beer without a second thought about her question and then she saw shock on his face which was then followed by a nice little mess for her to clean up on her very expensive table.   
  
^It's not like I don't have enough stuff to clean up after my kids, but no, there is always my CO, there too.^  
  
This thought made her smile. She knew that the Colonel would get along great with her kids, which quickly brought her back to the subject.   
  
'Er..um...I'm really sorry Carter. I'll...go...er.. clean it up.' He said as he got up ready to head to the kitchen.   
  
Sam got up before he could move. 'Forget about it! Really, just sit down.'  
  
Jack instinctively remembered the question that she had asked him.  
'About the drink, I was at a bar before I came over, you know you suddenly came into my mind, and I was like, I wonder if she's taking her downtime.' He was seriously babbling now.  
  
^What the hell is he on about? He must be REALLY drunk.^  
  
She chuckled at herself at her last comment, only to earn a questioning look from Jack who had now stopped talking and then looked as if he had suddenly remember something and he looked down at his watch as if to check the time.   
  
'Oh, look at the time, I really should get going,' Jack said as he motioned to the door and started his journey towards the hunk of wood.  
  
It took a few seconds for this to register with Sam, but when she realised that he was leaving she quickly made a run for the door to block him off.  
  
'Wha...?'  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'Home.'  
  
'How are you gonna get home?'  
  
'My car.'  
  
'You're probably over the drink limit to drive.'  
  
'Look carter what's your point?'  
  
'Well...sir...you might not want to talk about whatever it is that you really came here to talk about...'  
  
'Hey I told you! I am just here to make sure that you're...'  
  
'...Let me finish. So whatever it was...'  
  
'Hey...'  
  
Sam held up her hand to refrain him from talking again.   
'...so whatever it was that you may be having second thoughts about or whatever, I don't really care, coz I'm glad that you came over coz I need to talk to you. So...please, just sit down alright?'  
  
*Shit she's gonna tell me that she's married or something...crap...crap..., well I've got an advantage, I guess. She doesn't know that I already know about the kids. She'll expect me to be shocked, but this way I can be prepared and I can keep I neutral face and she'll realise that I don't care that much and think that its not breaking and twisting and ripping my heart apart, but that I'm fine...really...who am I kidding?*  
  
'Sure!'  
*Argh! Hell, did I say that, and now I've just plonked myself down on the couch, how much did I drink?*  
  
^Well that first part was easy, now he knows that there is something wrong, well not wrong wrong but that there is something important that I have to say.^  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
'Why do you think he's here?' The little boy asked his sister.  
  
'I don't know, maybe he is asking mummy if we were good kids this year.'  
  
'No! I won't get any presents!' The young boy exclaimed.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I took mummy's papers and drew in it.' He explained holding up one of Sam's mission reports which now had squiggly lines all over it.  
  
The young girl hadn't heard her baby brother's comment, as she was trying to listen to what the adults downstairs were talking about and at the same time trying to lip read the words she couldn't hear. Although Steven was only a few minutes younger than her, she liked to call him her baby brother.   
  
'Shhh! I'm trying to hear what they're saying!'  
  
In the living room.  
  
'So what did you want to say?'  
  
'Well...I've got something to tell you.'  
  
'Yes...you mentioned that already, what is it.'  
  
'I'm not quite sure how you are going to react to this...'  
  
'Go on,' Jack said, managing to keep a straight face.  
  
'Well it's a they.'  
'What?' Jack asked trying to seem surprised.  
  
'Its, the thing, it's a they.'  
  
'Whats that meant to mean?'  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
The little boy was listening intently to the words of the seemingly wise man,( little did they know, he was a stupid colonel, not really! :), lol)  
  
'Argh!!! They know!!! Argh!!!' The little boy was panicking.  
'What do you mean they know?' The little girl asked, 'they didn't say anything.  
'The papers, there not an it, they're a they, argh!'   
Before his sister could stop him, her brother was running down the stairs, desperate to explain to Santa that it was an accident.  
Downstairs...  
'What is it that you want to tell me Carter?' He was getting impatient now, if she didn't tell him, he'd have to tell her!   
^Go with the flow Sam, just go with the Flow.^ Her muse of thought was interrupted by a scream, it was the children, she got up to see her little boy running down the stairs followed by her red faced daughter.  
'ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
^Holy crap! What am I gonna do? I have to tell him now!^  
'Santa! I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry! It was an accident, honest!' The little boy exclaimed in Jacks face between breaths.   
^Santa? What the hell is he on about? What the hell is he doing down here, what is she doing down here...crap...crap! Are they not meant to be in bed or is my memory going...no that's not it.^   
*Santa? What the hell is her kid on about, are they nuts?*  
'Carter?'  
'Em...Steven, Catherine, get to bed now!' Sam said in a commanding voice. ^first things first she thought^  
'Yes mum,' Came a chorus of voices.  
*God that word, its so strange for me to hear being said to Carter but lets not show it.*  
'No...wait!' Jack said. The two children turned around.  
'Sir, they should go to bed. Its way past their bed time.'  
'Come on Carter, let them stay up, anyway, wana hear about this Santa dude!' He gave Sam a questioning look.  
^Damn! Now I have to talk to him with the kids in the room. Hold on! That'll be great! That way he can't make a big deal or shout or anything. Hold on, I thought that he'd be more shocked or something, he must think that they're my brother's kids or something. Hold on! They called me mum! He must have heard it. So why is he soo calm? He must be more drunk than I thought...a lot more!^  
Sam looked at Jack. He was playing intently with the kids they looked so perfect together.   
'Okay.'  
'Thanks Dorothy! So why did you call me Santa?'  
'Why did you call mummy Dorothy?'  
^Shit! He has to know now, no way he can't, this answer should be interesting!^  
'Because my favourite programme is The Wizard of Oz, and Dorothy is really pretty like your mum, in fact your mummy is even prettier.!']  
^God! Did he just call me pretty, god I hope I'm not blushing coz he's looking at me right now.^  
*I turned to look at her after that last statement, and she's bright red, that's good I think.*  
'So why did you call me Santa?'  
'Because you've got grey hair!'  
Jack laughed and Sam snorted which earned a glare from Jack. 'Steven that's rude!'  
'Don't worry about it Major, I guess Steven is right in a way...but Santa has white hair, and mine is grey, and plus at least you didn't say that I was fat, and I don't have a beard!'  
'See I told you,' Steven said as he poked out his tongue at his twin sister.  
'Whatever.' She replied.   
'So what's your name little girl?' Jack said as he bent down to face the girl.  
'It Catherine, Mum, already said it. You know I like the Wizard of OZ too, and you remind me of the Scarecrow, you don't have a brain.'  
Jack stared dumbfounded at the 8 year old who had just up-staged him.   
'Kate!' Sam said as shocked as her CO.  
'No, its alright! So, I can see the Carter Smart-ass Genes there. Do you know what your mom said to me the first time we met?'  
'Hey dumb ass?,' The girl said with a straight face.  
Jack was once again shocked. This girl was good too good.  
This time Carter didn't say anything, she was just staring at Kate with a fed-up expression. That was when he heard the Laugh. It was Carters laugh, but she wasn't laughing, it was mini-carter, Catherine, and Steven too who was rolling around on the floor with laughter. She, Kate, had the same laugh as Sam, and that was when he realised it. She had the same colour hair, eyes and she had the same beaming smile. Wow.   
'Hey, don't look so serious I was only joking old guy...er...no offence.' She said as she went up to Jack, 'My name is Catherine what's yours?'  
'Hey, don't worry about it, my name is Jack, so are you two twins?'  
'Yeah do you have a twin?'  
'No, why do you ask.'  
'Oh because I thought I saw you on telly the other day.'  
'Really, who was I Pierce Brosnand, or some extra?'  
'Blobby.'  
'Oh...ha ha, very funny.'  
'I was being serious, would you like to arm wrestle?'  
'Carter what have you been teaching these kids?, Ya sure ya betcha!'  
They got down on the table, in ready positions.  
'Sir, these two need to go to bed. They've got school tomorrow!'  
'After this?'  
'Fine' She gave in to the look that she had received from Jack.  
^Damn those chocolate eyes!^  
*The longer these kids stay here, the longer it is till we talk. Oh well, a good point so far is that no 'guy' has turned up, I guess, I desperately hope.*  
After being beaten...  
'Oh for crying out loud!'  
'Hey that's my phrase,' He suddenly realised who it must have come from and he turned his head accusingly in Carter's direction, 'Carter?'  
Avoiding the question, Sam sent the kids up to bed and she tucked them in. When she came back downstairs she found Jack sitting on the couch with a few piece of paper in his hand.  
'What is that?'  
'Oh, its what Steven gave me before he went upstairs in case I really was Santa.' He chuckled to himself remembering that memory.  
'What is it?'  
'Oh, one of your mission reports scribbled over.'  
'What?' Sam grabbed it off him.  
She laughed to herself, 'I had been looking for ages for this when Kate pointed out to me that I could just print off another one, I couldn't believe I had not thought of that. Later that day I found Steven in his room crying. I had asked him what was wrong and he said someone at school had told him off. I wonder if that was the truth, if it wasn't I'm sorry for Miss Heatherly.'  
'Why?'  
'I gave her a telling off she will not be forgetting any time soon!'  
Jack chuckled to himself imaging Major Samantha Carter grabbing some teacher and shouting the heck out of her.  
'What?' Sam questioned.  
'Nothing.'  
The room soon became increasing silent, ^I guess the small talk is over now, we'll have to talk about my juniors...what fun!^  
  
OKAY GUYS! IT TOOK ME LIKE AGES TO WRITE THIS SOOOOO PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!! review!!! Otherwise I will not write anymore, I literally have spent 5 hours on this, only to get up to get the phone and open the door, really! This was done only because it was a weekend, and although I have 3 projects and 2 pieces of homework to do, I have still sat down and done this, so please appreciate this and REVIEW!!!!!  
P.S. I've tried to send this to all the people who have asked me already in the previous part to send it to them, but even if you are one of these people, please go to the fanfic site so you can review it there! I'm still in shock that I got 23 altogether! That is great for me seeing as with one of my stories I didn't even get a single one, p.s. its called IN THE MIDDLE, if you'd like to review and tell me tht it's a bunch of crap if it is that is, cz no one reviewd!  
Plus just a question to everyone, what does beta-read mean? And if its something like reading something before it uploaded onto the net, does anyone want to do it for me? Please leave your e-mail address and say that you want to if you do!  
Thank everyone!!! Zinahxxxx 


	4. Some visitors

Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for not writing on, but I am determined to write a little more today coz it's a new year, and it's the first day of a new year. After I saw the number of reviews it made me sooo happy:) thank you!!! But now, if you want to send a review without submitting a review down below, send it too...  
shiphappensalot@hotmail.com  
Thank you!:)  
  
  
*Previously on stargate sg-1...  
  
'Thanks for picking us up mom!' He heard from one of the kids. He froze.  
  
'Its Okay Baby,' Sam said as she bent down to kiss the kids on the cheek.   
  
'Did they just say...did she just...Oh my god,' Jack said to himself.  
  
'Sir!' Carter opened the door looking extremely surprised.  
  
'Hey Carter!' Jack tried to sound as casual as possible.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Decided to drop by, make sure that you were spending your downtime, as downtime... you are, right?'  
  
'Yup,' Sam said just a little too fast. ^What the hell is he doing here, what am I gonna do now? He doesn't look like he's going any where anytime soon, I mean he's bound to find out at some point, I think it'll be better if I just act casual bout it, and tell him personally in case he freaks out or something, I hope that he won't be angry. ^   
  
'Is everything alright Carter?'  
  
'Sure, why wouldn't it be?' She started to obviously calm down.   
  
'Mmm...no reason.'  
  
'So...you want to come in sir?'  
  
  
*God, an invitation, are the kids here? They can't be otherwise she wouldn't invite me in, would she? Unless she wanted to be open about it and tell me while I'm on my own. * 'Sure.' He said before entering the house of his 21c.   
  
'Well...I've got something to tell you.'  
  
'Go on.'  
  
'Its, the thing, it's a they.'  
  
^Guess that the small talk is over now, we'll have to talk about my juniors. ^  
  
*And now the continuation...  
  
'So...'  
  
'So?'  
'So... I guess that I've got a lot of explaining to do...' Samantha Carter said in a timid voice. Expecting a reaction, she glanced up at her CO she noticed that his face was impassive and facing the ground, so she carried on.  
  
'Well, I guess that the main point, well you saw it for yourself...'  
  
*What? What is she on about? The kid's right? Or, did I miss something? Was it in one of the photos? Was I too drunk to notice something really obvious?   
There isn't a ring or anything? *  
  
'Sir, are you alright?' Sam said after seeing panic fly across the colonel's face.  
  
Realising how he must look, he quickly composed himself, also noticing how Black Ops training doesn't work when you're intoxicated.  
  
'...Sir?'  
  
'Oh, yeah... fine... you were saying?'  
  
'Er...ok...I was saying that as you've already seen the "they" as they decided to skip their bedtime, well you probably get the gist of it... unless you are really drunk.' She looked over at Jack whose face was filled with clouded relief.   
  
*So that's a good thing... I think. I mean, that means that I already know about the 'main point'. But, that still doesn't mean that there isn't a someone, because he necessarily does not have to be the main point. I mean which mother doesn't think that her children are the main point in her life? ...Ok, now I'm confused. *  
  
'...I guess that you've already got the point that those two little scampers upstairs are my kids.'  
  
'Uh huh.' Jack said not really paying much attention. The words were getting through, but he was trying to get himself calmed down for the big finish.  
  
'Well, I'm guessing that you've probably got loads of quest...'   
  
BRING!  
  
The doorbell ringing interrupted Sam.  
  
'Oh, I'll be right back.' Sam said as she got up to get the door.  
  
*Jacks heart leapt up to his throat. Who was it? It had to be that someone, who else could it be? *  
  
He tensed up...  
  
'Hey! What are you doing here Susan?'  
  
*Susan...who's she? Wait that is good news right? NO GUY...yes! *  
  
'We're here for the planning remember Sam?' A deep voice said.  
  
*Wait that was a guy! CRAP...CRAP...CRAP... ...... wait! PLANNING? What the heck does that mean? Wedding planning? NO! calm jack....calm...  
  
'That was today? God I completely forgot. Right well...come in, here have a seat.'  
Susan and her friend came in and sat down on the sofa opposite the Colonel.  
  
'Susan, Steven, This is my CO, Colonel O'neill.'  
  
'Two l's! Hi!'  
  
'Hey. We've heard lots about you.' Susan said.  
  
The Colonel shifted in his seat, 'Don't believe a word of it.'  
  
The now obvious couple chuckle at this. 'Don't worry.'  
  
Jack started to relax now he realised Steven wasn't the someone he had been dreading.  
  
'Hey I'll go and get some drinks, what do you want?'  
  
'A beer please and a...' Steven looked at Susan.  
  
'Em... an orange,' She said patting her stomach. 'For Junior.'  
  
Automatically, Teal's's junior came to Sam and Jack's mind, they both let out a small chuckle receiving strange looks from the content couple.  
  
'What?' They asked inquisitively.   
  
'Nothing, just love children,' Sam said covering up the fact that it was a simbiote that they were laughing at. She turned her head to Jack who was smirking at her and she returned the smile. 'Sir? Anything you'd like?'  
  
'A beer.'  
  
'Sure, I'll be right back.' She said heading to the kitchen for refreshments.  
  
'I'll just go help...' Susan said quickly getting up and away from the two men.  
  
'So...'  
  
'So...'  
  
'How long have you been working together for?'  
  
'Six years.'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'Yeah. So how do you know Carter?'  
  
'We were best friends in high school, kinda stuck together since then, Susan was one of our close friends too.'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
'So what are you doing here?'  
  
'Oh, I just dropped by to make sure she was having her downtime, you know how Carter is.'  
'Yeah.'  
  
'So what are you planning?'  
  
'Oh! That's one of our friends, Lauren's, birthday party. Its going to be a surprise help at the Seacher Manor.'  
  
'Cool, big do I guess?'  
  
'Yeah, BIG.'  
  
The Colonel was immediately relieved.  
  
'That's by the beach right?'  
  
'Yeah, its our old beach house, w all went there every summer, we kinda stopped going a few years back, but the old couple living there decided they didn't want it anymore and the literally gave it to us.'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
  
In the Kitchen...  
  
'Isn't that the Colonel, that you were on about?'  
  
'Yeah, that's him.'  
  
'And you just invited him round? Does he know about the kids yet?'  
  
'I did not invite him and yes he knows, but not the whole story, I mean he saw them and all.'  
  
'Okay, so what are we going to do?'  
  
'I don't know!'  
  
'Okay, we'll leave you alone for a bit and then we'll come back okay? And why don't you invite him to the party?'  
  
'Are you crazy... wait I already know the answer to that!'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'You can't leave us alone, and the party, that's ridiculous, he won't even want to come.'  
  
'Excuses, excuses, if you don't ask him, I will. It is as simple as that.' And with that Susan walked out of the room with the tray of drinks.  
  
'Hey! Susan! You can't do that.' Sam protested, but Susan had already left the room. She had no choice but to follow.   
  
  
  
Okay. IF you want more review!!! I'll get on it soon as long as I get reviews...okay?  
Happy New Year again by the way:) 


End file.
